Le retour du Capitaine Jack
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Loin de la Terre, Jack reçoit une visite auquelle il ne s'attendait pas


_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Mon second Janto. Un peu particulier je dois dire..._

* * *

><p><em>Depuis la mort de Ianto, Jack n'était plus le même. Comment le pouvait-il alors que celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait disparu ?Lorsque Ianto avait été à ses côtés, il s'était réellement senti vivant. Et ce depuis des siècles et des siècles. Mais lorsqu'il était parti, empoisonné par les 456 après avoir vainement tenté de les tuer, il avait emporté une partie du coeur de Jack.<em>

_Jack qui en était venu à haïr son immortalité, immortalité qui le condamnait à survivre sans espoir de pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Il en était même venu à éprouver de la haine envers Rose, elle qui l'avait pourtant ramené d'entre les morts, devenue le Grand Méchant Loup sous l'influence du coeur du Tardis. Mais malgré ça, sa haine envers elle n'avait été que passagère car sans elle, jamais il n'aurait pu rencontrer Ianto et vivre ne serait-ce qu'un bonheur passager avec lui..._

_C'est donc accoudé au bar de la ville principale d'une planète dont il n'avait même pas cherché à connaître le nom qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées qu'il décida bientôt de retourner à son vaisseau, où il vivait depuis son départ de la Terre. Départ qui avait eu lieu depuis deux ans. Se laissant tomber sur la banquette qui lui servait de lit, il fixa le plafond de la cabine, n'ayant nullement sommeil. Il ne dormait d'ailleurs plus, ne voulant pas revivre encore et encore la mort de Ianto._

_Il ferma pourtant les yeux, imaginant le corps de Ianto pressé contre le sien, ses bras passés autour de sa taille, ses lèvres contre les siennes...Il entendait encore les supplications impatientes de celui-ci lorsqu'il prenait son temps pour le préparer, ses gémissements lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, son cri rauque lorsqu'il jouissait...Et Ianto était véritablement magnifique dans ces moments, complètement abandonné dans ses bras..._

**-Jack...**

_La voix, si familière et tant aimée, fit ouvrir les yeux à Jack qui se releva brusquement et ne crût pas ce qu'il voyait: devant lui se tenait Ianto, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais même si celui-ci paraissait en chair et en os, Jack savait bien qu'il n'était qu'une illusion. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir bien bu pour avoir une telle hallucination._

**-Tu n'es pas en train de rêver tu sais ?**

_Ianto, si tenté que soit lui, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Ce simple geste dissipa les doutes de l'immortel qui profita du contact bien solide de son amant perdu. Mais bien que celui-ci ne comprenne pas comment l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait être à ses côtés à cet instant, il profitait pourtant de sa présence qu'il espèrait ne jamais perdre encore une fois._

**-Tu es mort...Tu ne devrais pas...**

**-Pas revenir te voir ?J'imagine que oui mais disons que voir mon amant se détruire un peu plus chaque jour n'est pas fait pour me rassurer là-haut. Et mon cerceuil risque de ne plus tenir si je continue à me retourner encore et encore.**

_Jack eu un pâle sourire, mais un sourire quand même, en entendant ça. Là il reconnaissait son Ianto, qui prenait apparemment sa mort avec la désinvolture qui le caractérisait._

**-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?Que je retournes sur Terre ?C'est trop dur sans toi et tu le sais.**

**-Oui mais Gwen ?Tu imagines que c'est facile pour elle également ?Qu'elle est heureuse malgré la présence de Rhys et son enfant ?Elle a besoin de toi...**

_Jack fut frappé de plein fouet par la vague de souvenirs que ces simples mots firent remontés dans son esprit mais compris néanmoins que Ianto avait raison: celui-ci n'avait jamais eu besoin de longs discours pour s'exprimer, quelques mots ou un regard lui suffisant. Un intense sentiment de honte mêlée de culpabilité le saisit quand il saisit qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'errer à travers l'espace, qu'il lui faudrait bien revenir sur Terre un jour, ne serait-ce que pour Gwen. Après avoir effleuré les lèvres de Ianto, il courut vers les commandes de son vaisseau._

**-Le retour du Capitaine Jack...**

_Avec un sourire triste, Ianto s'effaça lentement, malgré tout heureux d'avoir pu revoir Jack une dernière fois._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
